From Sane to Insane
by paraghoul
Summary: Years ago, a then teenage Uragami lost his sanity after a tragic incident. It's hard to believe that such a psychotic monster used to be a mostly innocent boy. Rated M for language, violence, dark themes, suggestive theme, and sensitive subject matters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim. All Proerty goes to it's rightful owners**

 **From Sane to Insane**

 **A Parasyte Story**

 **By Paraghoul**

* * *

1- Prologue

February 10, 1983

Sudden Pain hit Umeko really hard. Looking down, she saw blood on the couch, at first she thought she finally got her period after 9 months without it but she realized that the pain was really bad. She believed these were her last hours. When she screamed, "Tetsuji"! Tetsuji realized that Umeko was pregnant and no idea. He though to himself, _She's pregnant but hasn't had prenatal care and is about to give birth. What are we going to do if the baby doesn't live?!_ He proceeded to pull down his girlfriend's pants keep the baby from suffocating.

* * *

After 8 hours of being in pain, Umeko heard crying. She looked down to see a baby crying. It was a boy. Tetsuji knew that Umeko had mental health issues and knew that if he didn't grab the baby, Umeko would kill the baby. Sure enough Umeko went upstairs to the balcony where she held the newborn baby upside down over the edge. She looked so determined to throw the baby. Tetsuji could hear Umeko saying, "I'm sorry, but I don't want you to go to Hell". Tetsuji ran to the balcony to stop her. He said, "Hey! What do mean the baby is going to Hell"? Umeko responded, "Our baby will end up having a cold heart if I don't do this". Tetsuji said, "Please don't kill our baby. We can stop that from happening". But Umeko was determined to hurt the baby so Tetsuji put his hand on the baby and tried to pull him away from her and Umeko said, "It's either 1 or 2 people die or several people die.".before proceeding to push Tetsuji off the balcony. Tetsuji fell to the ground in a matter of seconds. But the baby was unscathed since he was in his arms. A passerby saw them and called an ambulance. Tetsuji soon realized that he became paralyzed from the waist down but he didn't care. The baby wasn't hurt and that's all that mattered. He proceeded to calm the crying baby. When the ambulance arrived. The passerby who was a 19 year old girl asked, "What's the named of your baby". Tetsuji thought of a male baby name before responding with the name. He said, "Uragami".

* * *

 **This fanfic will shed light on what a bad life can lead to and takes place before the events of Parasyte: the Maxim. It will explore Uragami's past and childhood.**


	2. Chapter 2- Treated Badly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

 **2- Treated Badly**

* * *

October 19, 2000

Uragami sighed as he walked into the bathroom. He dreaded needing to use the restroom beacause every time he went in there, the other students would call him names such as perv, ugly, twerp, bitch, freak, creepy, and weirdo. They would throw buckets of urine and toilet water on him before chanting, "Toilet boy, toilet boy"! He hated it so much. Unfortunately, not even at home was he safe. Umeko would yell at him, call his names, told him not to date girls with breasts, used to refuse to let him have junk food because she thought that a chunky body was a demon's body, beat him with a paddle or stick, and threaten to kill him. Just as Uragami thought, the boys dumped urine on him. But this time, they also put stool in the bucket which was also dumped on him before they chanted, "Toilet boy, toilet boy". Rage started to build up in him and he started laughing manically before he said, "I hope you're sorry when I'm done because I am getting tired of your actions". He proceeded to kick off the door prior to beating the boys and walking away giggling.

* * *

Soon it was Uragami's turn to go to the front of class to talk about his philosophy. Nervous, he spoke the words, "I think we need to listen to what our hearts tell us". The other students in the classroom started giggling and saying, "Oh my god! That is so shitty and lame". Tears welt up in his eyes as he lifted is index finger. Rage built inside Shizaki as she screamed, "All of you better leave him alone or who knows what will happen"! Uragami loved Shizaki. Since 1988 they were the best of friends. Shizaki walked over to Uragami as she held the bullies hostage telekinetically. Like Uragami, Shizaki was also an outcast. She had long thick black hair that reached her ankles, black all around her eyes, and long nails.

* * *

12 years earlier

Uragami was outside at recess when he saw boys that were 13 years old punching and stomping on a girl that was the same age as him. Furious, he walked over to them yelling, "Hey! Stop what you're doing right now! How would you feel if you treated like that"?! Uragami got beat up the same way afterwards.

* * *

 **See you next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3- Horrible Home Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

 **Warning: In this chapter. Uragami kills a cat. If you don't want to read this. Please leave**

 **3-From Sane to Insane- Horrible Home Life.**

* * *

October 19th, 2000

Uragami watched Shizaki walk over to him. Shizaki told Uragami, "Ignore those kids, they're just total assholes". Uragami responded, "How can I ignore them if they hit me '? Before Shizaki could respond, the bell rang.

* * *

At the pool, Uragami stood at the edge. The water looked deeper than it already was. It was 30 feet deep A student saw him shaking and threw a a basket ball at him while yelling , "Go in you baby", knocking him into the water. He immediately regained consciousness before freaking out, screaming, "Help me! I'm drowning! Please save me". The other students started laughing and one of them said, "It's just water. Grow up"! Uragami started crying, "It's cold, too cold". He proceeded to get out of the pool and reached for the towel and grabbed it. But a boy pulled him back in while he started screaming again. Shizaki screamed, "Enough! What's wrong with you"?! She proceeded to pull Uragami out of the water and gave him a towel before comforting him. "I'm sorry they treat you like that".

* * *

Uragami went home. He prepared himself for the abuse. On the way, he saw a stray cat. He didn't want the cat to live despite the fact that it didn't do anything. He lured it into the fields. He pulled out the pocket knife, grabbed it's tail and cut it's torso. He just killed the cat for no reason. Just for pleasure to attempt drowning his inner demons. He turned around to see his father and swallowed.

* * *

He finished walking home and sighed before opening the door. Umeko grabbed him by the jacket and slapped him to the floor. She said, "You hang out with busty girls again didn't you"?! Uragami answered, "Yes I did and father saw me kill a cat". Umeko gave him a kitchen knife and said, "Since he saw you, you have to kill him". Uragami said, "But I don't to. Please don't"! Umeko yelled, "Do it or else I will kill you"!

* * *

On the way to his father's house Uragami looked the knife, crying, "Why"?


	4. Chapter 4- Escape from Abuse

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Parasyte: The Maxim** **or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

December 15th, 1996

Uragami and the other students were listing to the teacher remind them about the rules. Mrs. Jumeno said to the students, "No food in class, no gum, and no innapropriate pictures". Uragami raised his hand slowly to the young, curvy blonde-haired glasses-wearing, with hair in a ponytail teacher and blankly asked her something that terrified the whole class. Another student whispered to his friend, "Did you hear that? He just threatened to kill our teacher. That's not good". Uragami proceeded to reach into his backpack. Another student restrained Uragami while the teacher took his backpack to the office. It was later revealed that he was just joking. No weapons were actually in his backpack. His punishment ended up being 1 weeks suspension along with a 1 year probation.

* * *

April 17th 1997

Uragami was walking to school that morning. He looked to see 6 teens on motorbikes. They appeared to be his age. A fight begin and he ended up stabbing a chunky teen in the hip non-fatally. He was arrested for aggravated assault along with violating his probation. Umeko bailed him out with $2000 and then slapped him in the face when they got home.

* * *

October 20th, 2000

Shizaki walked over to Uragami and said to him, "Your father was found dead in his home. I'm sorry". Uragami took in what she said and began to cry". He wanted his father back. Just a couple of days ago, his mother had handed him the knife. Uragami had ended up throwing the knife into the lake. Shizaki asked Uragami, "What is home like". He responded with, "Horrible. Mom beats me with a stick, slaps me, yells at me, tells me I'm worthless, puts hot sauce in my mouth for the smallest of offenses, pulls my hair if I don't mind her, and has tried to drown me before. I don't like it, but she does it because she loves me". Shizaki responded with, "That's child abuse. That's horrible. You want me to call the police for you"? Uragami told her, "No, please". I don't want her in prison". Shizaki said, "Fine, but you're not staying there if she treats you like that. You don't deserve that at all. Pack your things and you will live at my place from now on." before she leaned over and kissed Uragami on the lips. A boy their grade with a black haired, emo haircut. The boy told Uragami, "I'm sorry I threw a basketball at you". Uragami responded to him with, "Are you truly sorry Moko"? Moko told him, "I deeply regret doing that and everything I did. I promise". Uragami said to him, "Apology accepted".

* * *

Uragami packed a picture of his mother, a pillow, blanket, books, DVDs, VHS tapes, toys, and stuffed animals. He would miss his mother, but this meant no more tragedy, or so he thought. Shizaki was pregnant with a baby girl.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took 4 months for me to update this. I have been distracted with school and my exams. Thankfully, Summer Vacation is almost here. Therefore I will have much more time to work on this. There will be 3 or 4 more chapters. See you next chapter, Bye!**


End file.
